User talk:Bootykicker1
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Classic Wiki! Thanks for your recent edits on here. Please, if you have any current questions, please ask them to me. I will be sure to help out. Muzzy34 Re:Hey Hi, thanks for helping out here! Thanks for editing the skill pages! I don't really understand what you mean by the bar looks odd. But, I will surely add the link to the mainpage. The page is unprotected, so you can edit it on if you would like. And there is no forum for the logo, as I just made it to gain one for the wiki. If you want to make one, you can just upload it here, and I can then make it the active logo. Thanks you for your help again! Signatures/Muzzy34 23:42, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Logo Thanks for leting me make a logo, means alot here it is :D :Looks good, but it needs to be in a certain dimensions, or else it won't be shown. Please look at this page for information on logos. Signatures/Muzzy34 00:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay It doesn't look too great in 155x155 i'll make another in good quality it shouldn't take long--~BootyKicker1~ 01:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Made another one Okay here is the other logo, just a few fixes, 155x155 and in .png! :D hope this works :I uploaded it. It may take a while to show, as the server has to update server cache. Thanks for the new image! Signatures/Muzzy34 01:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks so much i feel really happy :D! i'll go edit some more after i train a bit! :D Awesome picture XXstaticXX 02:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) : :D!!!! Yay! Pictures Can more people edit pictures? like for objects just like cow or sword and so on, we don't have many picture posters on here. Re:Stubs Yeah, sure. if you think that the page is long enough and has an adequate amount of information, sure, you may remove the category. Signatures/Muzzy34 23:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Stop Stop telling me not to put my signature at the end. I stopped already a while ago and i will never get banned for that because i stopped. Im putting yours and Ferrel's edit on my talk page into a archive.--Sirnot 03:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Personal Images A change for personal images has taken place. Here is the new rule: "A user is only allowed to upload two personal images ontp the wiki. They must not be real life pictures. The image must have your username and a sequential number. For example, if you were to upload an image it must be named (1).png and your next one would be named (2).jpg. If you feel that 2 images aren't enough and you want more, there are many free image uploading sites, such as Photobucket, TinyPic, and Imageshack, where you can upload them and link to them on your page. If you want a picture deleted so you may upload another one, on the file page place and an admin will delete it." Taken from RSC:IP 20:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC)